the Mummy
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: some thing are never changing but they alway will when the past comes to haunt you


_**well all here a story on the mummy percy jackson and kane chronicals review it when you can**_ Thebes, City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti I. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest, keeper of the dead; birthplace of Anck-Su-Namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her; but for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. To resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Anck-Su-Namun's corpse to Hammunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting

place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared to cause anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Anck-Su-Namun's soul had been sent to the dark Underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. Anck-Su-Namun's soul had come back from the dead, but Pharaoh's bodyguards followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual was complete. Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive; as for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible had never been done before. He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all eternity. The Medjai would never allow him to be released. For he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of the ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility. For centuries, men and armies fought over this city not knowing what evil lay beneath it; and we, the Medjai, the decedents of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch.

-5000 years later- new York Manhattan

A young adult stood on the wall watching the people around him doing their normal thing's in their normal live's he sometimes wished… No he wanted the life as a normal human because he knew that he wasn't one he wasn't really anything he was a line between two world's of man and god's his name is Percy Jackson he had manage to finally turn 18 which had to be a world record for his kind Demi-god's especially who his own father was the great earth shaker the tidal wave roman Neptune and Greek Poseidon Percy was his son, and sometimes he wished he was a normal child of Hermes or maybe even Mr. D but he knew he had some perks being the son of the ocean god he wouldn't have to worry about drowning and he did get the girl in the end yes Annabeth daughter of Athena which is funny because their parent's had a hatred for each other she always said to him

"Were like Romeo and Juliet. How romantic." Yeah it might be in the beginning but he might not be as smart as her but he knew how that story ended for the two and he wasn't going down that easy well he wanted to be alone it was hid 18th birthday but he just wanted to be alone it might have been a happy day for anyone but it was a sad one for him and the other's as it was the day that Gaia rose from her slumber they had manage to send her back into her eternal slumber but it came with a price Jason Leo and piper Sacrificed their lives in a ritual that would place Gaia in a sleep that would be terminate the prophecy was true storm or fire the earth must fall it meant that Leo and Jason had to combined their souls in order to destroy Gaia and piper had to perform a virgin sacrifice on herself Annabeth wanted to do it in order to make amends' with Minerva but Piper refused her last words was.

"Without Jason I have no reason to live."

When they died Nico walked their body's to the underworld hoping that their father would allow them to make it into ensign but what we didn't know was with a spell this powerful their souls were lost Forever. Not even the god's are strong enough to retrieve them from nothingness. They would forever be hero's in the eyes of Half-blood and Jupiter camp we left a statue in their honor in the center with their weapons in hand Hephaestus cabin along with their father made it into something amazing that would never fall they each held their great weapons Jason sword Piper knife and Leo a flame would extend out every hour it was a flame of honor made of greek fire from the forge of their father.

I actually saw the hammer god cry just looking at the statue. Jupiter or Zeus made and alliance that combined are camps moving them close to a small town in ohio but I won't tell in case you a monster. We had more fallen warrior then in the first titan war some roman some Greek and right now im just hoping to get a break im so tired so tired I could just die. When the second giant war was over the god's weren't the same they became so unstable that they were trapped with half their body in roman and the other greek the only one that remained the same was Apollo Aphrodite's and nemesis.

I'm thinking of giving up the fight just living in peace the gods wants to make me and Annabeth gods but their giving us time to choose this time I might take it. I wonder what might we become hopefully something simple.

-egypt in the center of the desert.-

Two people stood over a hole as they moved in the desert they were hoping to find something important something they found in a book of their ancestor they had been digging for weeks, One of them a African American with curly hair in a almost old school cloths the other in slightly tight cloths as she wanted to show off the curves in her body. She had dark skin but it was more of a lighted chocolate look her hair with different color highlight she was going for a bad ass look she was slightly younger then the man next to her. Suddenly they hear the voices under them screaming

"We found something!" They looked down seeing what it was they found if it was what they were looking for this might be useful, they looked asdown at the random working who had been helping them dig for the treasure.

"Connor do you think it's what I think it is?" they looked at the item covered in Egyptian silk from about ninety years ago,

"It might be." There they looked at the thing before they opened it slowly seeing what was contained in the fabric what they saw was a giant book that was made of pure black stone it was extremely heavy just by looking at it and you looked at the side noticing the key to it.

"What is this this isn't the book of Ra?" Young Sadie said as she looked at her older brother. He knew what it was slightly,

" It not the book of Ra that book is made of solid gold this is the book of Anubis the black book of the dead." He had a nerves book hearing the history of this type of book and how it was forbidden from all the other's because of its own power he looked over at his sister and said

"We need to get this in a musium somewhere so it wont be disturbed, we don't need someone like a Demon to get ahold of it or another magician.

There he placed the black book in his bag and they headed off leaving the workers digging in the location unaware of what lied under them. But what Sadie and Carter didn't know was they were being watched by a man In his thirty maybe fourty looking down on them by a horse saying something in egyption. " they've found the book, we can not let them free the beast.

_**ok i know this is short and might suck but i figure do a small trailer idea if anyone want it just come and ask me ok**_


End file.
